


in the coldest nights, on love-lost ice, he is your sun

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Viktor doesn't understand, can't even comprehend, how anyone can look at Katsuki Yuuri and think the boy is anything but beautiful.





	

This is the story they always get wrong.

They write your love out as though it were the key to unlocking his potential, as though his every graceful, heart-wrenching step were born from a single emotion that he could not create for himself. They speak of him as though he were not magical, beautiful, star-bright on his own. They look at him and see _you_ , _you, you_ \- as though his image could never even _begin_ to compare with yours.

Your heart _aches_ just hearing one person express this.

(How much more does it ache, burn, and _hurt_ , hearing it over and over from the mouths of the people you know, and the people you don’t?

You can’t even think to describe it. It’s too much, terrible in all its existence, and you feel _ill_ just remembering how _late_ you realized all of this.)

How is it that anyone can look at him, this man they call Japan’s ace, and only see “ _Viktor’s lover_ ” or “ _Viktor’s student_ ”? How can they remain so blind to the beauty in Yuuri’s inconsistency, the heart that raises and breaks his every performance, the soul that so clearly calls out his love for the ice?

How can they look at Katsuki Yuuri and only see “ _this is the man that Viktor chose to coach”_ and nothing more?

You don’t understand it.

You _can’t_.

If it is because you are in love, heart caught in his grasp and too love-dazed to know anything else, or if it is just because your sense for empathy has never been strong at all in the twenty-eight years of your life, you don’t think you’d even be able to tell.

You are too in love to see him as anything but beautiful, determined, heart-strong and _warm._

**Author's Note:**

> this is to all the people who honestly see either of these two characters as being anything but good when separated from their partner. can't relate, honestly.
> 
> yuuri might have more easily broken free from his anxiety with viktor by his side, but he couldn't have done that without the necessary skillset being already available to him for his routines. he's good as he is- it's just that viktor gave him the confidence and faith he needed. he was already beautiful, skilled, and wonderful on his own.


End file.
